Angel's Ascension
by KaiserSoze
Summary: Commander Alice Jane Shepard and her misfit band of soldiers must stop the Reapers. But they encounter something odd, or someone. Subject 357.


**I couldn't stay away, I had to post something. This is something that will not get out of my head and I need to write it out. (This takes place right after the Omega missions where Shepard acquired Garrus and Mordin) as a side note: read at ½ justification, that's how I mean for them to be read and how I write them. Enjoy and review**

Chapter One:

"How are you today, subject 357?" came an indistinct voice sounding electronic in nature. Subject 357 looked up expecting to see another scientist but instead felt a pinch on his left wrist that was most likely another serum that the "doctors" were working on. Time and space seemed to float away, fear and darkness took it's place.

Voices, voices everywhere. Whispering needles stopstopstopstopstopstopstop. STOP! Numbers, So many numbers. Lights ! Darkness filled Subject 357's vision and he collapsed onto the cold floor.

Location: Normandy SR 2

"Commander, you may want to see this."

Commander Alice Jane Shepard rose out of her seat and set a bookmark onto the 357th page of the holobook that she was reading before setting it down onto her desk and sighed before walking past a holo picture of Kaidan Alenko and to her elevator inside her private quarters, "What is it Miranda?" she asked into her comlink with some annoyance. The Australian XO had interrupted her in the middle of her favorite book, _Ascension_. As she stepped off of the lift Miranda answered her back vaguely, "Go to the MedBay, we found something strange."

Shepard grumbled to herself, still rather angry at Miranda before entering the MedBay. "alright what the hell is goi-" the reason for Miranda's call was quite clear now. Laying on one of the beds was a boy, a boy who couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. He was covered in a blanket and appeared to be unconscious.

From where Shepard was standing she could tell that the boy was light skinned, was at least six feet tall and had long dark brown hair. The way his body was positioned on the bed seemed off, as he was laying on his left side, facing away from her and the blanket covered him from his neck down.

"Who's this?" Shepard asked Garrus, nodding her head towards the unconscious kid. Garrus just shrugged his shoulders at her, "Beats me, but I do have a question for you." Shepard stood next to the kid's bed, "Okay, shoot." Miranda pulled the blanket off of the boy slowly and Shepard gasped in shock while Garrus asked, "Do humans usually have wings?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What can you tell me, Mordin?" Shepard asked in regards to the winged boy that she was currently standing over. Mordin took a deep breath through his nostril like holes in his face before answering in his what seemed to be usual rapid-fire way of speaking, "Not much to do until he wakes up, illogical to make decision until then, will perform other tests later."

Garrus nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose you want to interrogate him when he wakes up?" he asked Shepard. Shepard looked at the boy almost tenderly and shook her head before saying softly, "He's just a kid." She had no idea why she decided to do what she did next but before she knew it she had reached over and touched his wing. His wing felt leathery, full of tough sinewy muscle and it was a dark brownish color. In the same instant that she reached towards the boy's wing his pale white hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist in a vicelike hold.

His hand was crushing her wrist with an extraordinary amount of strength, and she cried out in pain, her eyes closing to stop the flood of moisture from her tear ducts. She could feel something break in her arm and cried out even louder. "Let her go!" she heard Garrus yell and felt a loud thud next to her. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and was looking into the boys eyes. His eyes were almost silver in color and he looked scared. Not just scared though, absolutely terrified and she felt a sudden urge to reassure and comfort the poor creature.

"Shhhhhhh," she whispered to him, "It's all going to be okay." After she said that he started relaxing his grip around her wrist and she pulled free. At the same time Dr. Chakwas administered a syringe full of sedatives to the boy and his eyes immediately closed. Jacob and Garrus with their faces set with determination both had their guns trained on the kid and Miranda had put up a shield so he could not attack again. After about a minute of intense silence they were convinced that he fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well Commander," started Chakwas with concern, "Your wrist is broken but as long as you wear your cast it will be fine."

"yeah, yeah doc," Shepard said flippantly, "I'll get right on that."

Chakwas left the room shaking her head at the younger woman's cockiness. As soon as she left Garrus turned to Shepard, "I heard you talking to the kid while he was almost ripping your arm off, it sounded as though you were trying to calm him down. What was that about?" Shepard shook her head, "To be honest Garrus, I don't have a clue. All I know is that he looked frightened and it compelled me to try to reassure him, or something."

"Well Shepard, at least it wasn't your shooting hand. Maybe we still have a shot at taking down the Reapers, with you being crippled and all," Garrus said jokingly.

Shepard smiled at Garrus sweetly, "You are the expert on injuries Garrus."

**Let's see where this goes, si? Anyway this marks my official return to . Blame ponies and Reddit if you want to.**


End file.
